A new battle
by fangirl-mode-on
Summary: Mikan is still locked in the gakuen alice mansion, it's just been months since everything happened. But there's something happening outside the gates of the Academy, there is a new threat, and the students will have to learn how to fight without alices. With a instructor. A really hot instructor. And his "assistant". His really loved assistant. And the assistant is Mikan. Changed.
1. Chapter 1

GAKUEN ALICE DOES NOT OWN ME!

Chapter One

Normal POV

"Okay class, sit down!" said the Narumi-sensei, with his gay happiest smile noticeable missing. He seemed serious, maybe even worried. "I need to tell you about something"

Nobody was listening to him, everyone was in their own business. Especially a raven haired boy in the back of the class room. Natsume was reading one of his mangas, while Ruka was taking a nap. Hotaru was just... well, making an experiment that could reach Mikan.

Mikan, everyone missed her, especially the Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. In every happy moment someone named Mikan, making the room fall in silence. Narumi-sensei was about to get angry. He throws the books to the floor, making a strong sound that silenced everyone.

"Listen, it is important. I know you all know that what happened with the ESP is over, and it finished a long time ago" That's true, it's been 3 months since that happened, three months since anyone has seen Mikan. "But there's something that wants to do harm to this Academy. Our new ESP has seen (better say felt) it. But... this people that want to damage us have learned somehow how to nullify our alices" Wait. Nullify? Just as Mikan? Does she has something to do with this? Everyone was wondering. "So..." continued Narumi-sensei "You will have to learn how to fight with your hands and body"

Everyone gasped. Was this threat so big that we had to actually learn how to fight?

"Class, I need you all to go to the gym. Now" And everyone did it. They were all waiting in groups. Natsume was with Ruka, just staring at everyone, while Ruka was watching how Hotaru was mad because they stopped her from her experiment.

The sound of the doors being abruptly opened shut everyone, making them to look at the person who came in. All the girls instantly started to stare with lust and desire in their eyes. The guys just glared. It was a tall men, with black hair that reached his forehead and blue eyes. He was really, really handsome. And sexy. You could see his muscles with his white tight shirt every time he moved his arms. He was a greek god. For some reason, Natsume and Hotaru didn't like him.

"I'm William, and I will be your trainer" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for your reviews, I really thought it would take like a whole week for someone to like my story :D **

"I'm Williams, and I will be your trainer" he said.

Everyone froze, while his gaze looked at everyone in the room. There was just one person missing. Every time his eyes looked at one of the girls, each of them blushed and looked away. Damn, he was really hot.

"We will start soon, I just need someone to arrive" he said.

"But aren't you our trainer?" asked Ruka.

"Yes I am, but there is someone who's going to help me" he answered. Just as he spoke, the door opened.

"Okay, before you start yelling at me, let me explain it, I- "she said, but stopped talking in the moment she saw the room (she was looking at her phone before). Everyone's eyes were all over her. Specially the male eyes. She was (now) gorgeous. Her brown hair was now in a ponytail, her big eyes were now cover with a slightly mascara, and she had more breasts now (let's say she had B cup).

"Yes, Mikan, what were you saying?" said William, he wanted everyone to stop staring at her. Mikan looked at him.

"I- I said that I am late because I oversleep because I stayed reading until 3 in the morning." She said. William rolled his eyes.

"What is the book of the week?" he said, smirking.

"The fault in our stars, by John Green." she said, smiling. "It is now my favorite book."

"You would say the same about another book next week"

"Probably" she said, and they both laugh. Everyone was just staring at them, but Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were looking only to Mikan. The three of them were yearning to go and hug her, and (in Natsume's and Ruka's case) kiss her. But they didn't, they were shocked.

"Okay guys" said William after clearing his throat "for your expressions I think you know Mikan, but let me explain you why is she here. Since the incident a few months ago, I've been training her for fighting, so she knows quite well what all of this is about. She is going to be your... mentor. She can help you, give you instructions and also yell and punish you if you aren't paying attention. Do you understand?" he said. Nobody answered. "I said, do you understand?!" he shouted, everyone just nodded. "Okay, good, Mikan, we will start with some stretching."

"Okay" she said, and walked to where the loud-speaker was. She connected her iPhone and the song "Work b*tch" by Britney Spears started playing. She was trying really hard to void everyone's eyes. Specially Natsume's. But eventually, she would have to see them, so she meet their eyes. "Okay everyone, make partners"

Everyone did it, of course, the three special friends wanted to be with Mikan, but she had to be with William, so Natsume stayed with Ruka while Hotaru stayed with Permy.

"Isn't she supposed to be locked up?" Ruka asked to Natsume, that had this strange look in his face.

"Well, as you can see Ruka, obviously not anymore" he said, while glaring at William, who was smiling to Mikan while she yawned.

"Okay guys!" she said "Do your best! And don't worry if you can't do something, you'll do it eventually" she said, smiling at everyone.

Just in that moment her eyes met Natsume's. She could see the confusion and pain and love in his eyes. She missed him so much, just as he missed her. They both wanted to hug and kiss each other, and everyone in the room noticed it, even Williams, who was upset. Mikan started to walk to him, and Natsume's heart started to beat faster. She was almost...

A hand grabbed her wrist. It was William's arm. Mikan looked up to him.

"Don't" he said, with a warning look in his face.

"But" she said, looking again to Natsume. He could tell she was about to cry.

"Remember the deal" William said. Mikan looked at the floor, a tear running through her cheek. She took it away almost immediately, but almost everyone saw it. She looked again to Natsume, and gave him a sad smile. Natsume, only Natsume, could tell she was broken by her look.

"So, everyone start stretching!" she said, smiling again.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note:**

First of all, thanks a lot for reading my fanfic!

Para **me enamore de ti**: muchisimas gracias! Enserio lo aprecio :D

To **Maia Mizuhara**: don't worry I will make them longer ;) that's for sure.

To **michan-natsu: **I will try to upload everyday, if not, I'll upload every two or three days.

To **Guest: ** Yeah, sorry about grammar. I was going to explain it in the next chapter: I'm mexican, so I'm not really expert in English, but I'm trying my best :D and thanks for the suggestion, this is my first fanfic so I don't know really well how this works.

**Again**: sorry for my grammar. I'm mexican but I love writing and reading in English.

**P.D.** I will update probably tomorrow, I'm in exams week so I'm like really busy.

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

To **Guest**: I'll try to do them, your welcome :D (by the way, I don't want to bother you, but what are my mistakes in grammar? I want to know so I can correct them, Thanks :D )

Para **me enamore de ti**: lo prometido es deuda ;)

Para **Maia Mizuhara**: Muchisisimas gracias! Enserio!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The stretching time was mainly about (this time) reaching your tiptoes with your hands, spreading your legs and trying to touch the floor with your forehead, trying to touch your knee with the forehead and that stuff.

"Okay guys! Now we are going to start running" said Mikan, cheerful as ever. In all the stretching she talked with William about the deal. She almost cried again. They agreed that she can go and talk with the others but without showing affection. She, of course, said yes, at least she could talk with them and that's all she needed.

"We will start jogging, then, when I tell you, you will start running the fastest you can. Do you understand?" said Will, they all nodded and made a line. "Okay, start!" he yelled, and everyone started jogging all around the gym.

They were all starting to sweat and Permy hated sweating. She saw Mikan and William talking and laughing in the center of the gym. "And why aren't you doing anything?" she shouted, and for her tone, everyone knew she was pissed. Mikan and William look at each other, smiled and then joined the others. In the moment they already ran all the gym 2 times, everyone was surprised by the easiness which they were doing it. They were more surprised of Mikan, that do it with such facility.

Mikan and William stopped.

"Okay, when I say three, y'all start running the fastest you can okay!" shouted Mikan. "One!.. Two!.. Three!" And everyone started to run.

Two minutes later everyone except for Permy were already sitting in the floor, looking like they were going to faint. Permy was still running, but she seemed like she was about to throw up. After a moment, she finally stopped.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" said William, Mikan laughed. "But you have to improve a lot. Mikan, would you show us how fast they will try to be?" Mikan looked up to him.

"Only if you do it too" she said, smiling "In a race."

"Is that a dare?" he said, smirking.

"Of course"

"If I win?" asked Will.

"You decide" answered Mikan. "And if I win... You will be my slave for a week!"

"Okay" William said.

"Okay" Mikan said back.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Stop flirting with me!" William yelled, almost laughing.

"I am not, but okay" Mikan said, smiling.

"You know that okay is a very flirty word. Okay is BURSTING with sensuality" William said, raising both eyebrows.

"Sure" Mikan said, and they both laughed while walking to the start line. They were going to make only one round.

"Ready" said William.

"Set" said Mikan.

"Go!" both shouted at the same time.

It was amazing how fast they were, and by half of the round they were already trying to tackle one another. It wasn't until the end when William could tackle Mikan, but when she was falling she grabbed William's wrist making him fall above her. They laughed. Hotaru was confused. Natsume was jealous, really jealous. Ruka and the others were shocked.

"I guess that is a tie" said Mikan.

"Yeah, but we could have half and half" said William

"How?" asked Mikan, curious.

"I'll be your slave for three days" he said, smiling.

"Yaay! And what about you? What do you want?" she said, staring directly to his blue ocean eyes. He was still above her.

"This." he said, leaning, and kissed her fully on the lips.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The "Okay's thing" is from "The fault in our stars" book by John Green. I really love it.**

**Guys I'm not doing long chapters this week, as I said, I'm having exams so I don't have much time for this, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry guys! I couldn't update all this week because I wasn't in my house.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

ZAP.

Mikan slapped William. He looked at her, and all he could see in her eyes was anger.

"William WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mikan shouted. "Get off of me! Now!" And William did.

Natsume was about to throw a ball of fire to William's face, but Ruka stopped him pointing at Mikan's face. The word furious couldn't even describe the emotion on her face. Everyone was staring at them, like it was some kind of interesting novel.

"Why are you so mad? It's only a kiss, and don't say you didn't like it, I know you love it" said William, winking at her, teasing her. That only pissed her more.

"William you KNOW how I feel. You know how in love I am with Natsume. You know how much I love him. He is here, in front of us, and you still kiss me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mikan yelled, her fists clenched.

"Mikan calm down" said William, impressed by how angry Mikan was.

"Don't tell me to calm down, NEVER TELL A PISSED WOMAN TO CALM DOWN THAT'S THE WORST THING SOMEONE COULD SAY TO A PISSED WOMAN." she yelled. Then she turned to everyone. "The class is over, you can go now" she said in a deadly tone. Nobody moved, they were still staring. Mikan sighed. "Okay, whatever you want." She took her iPhone and went out of the gym.

"Okay guys, you listened to-" started William, but Natsume cut him off.

"What the hell was that about?" he said, glaring at him.

"About what?" William asked, smirking. He was going to have fun teasing this guy.

"Why did you kissed her?" said Ruka.

"And why was she here in the first place?" Hotaru asked.

"I already told you, she is my assistant. She's been training with me long enough to be able to help me in everything I need." he said, walking to the door. "Oh, and I kissed her because she is really fucking hot" And that's all Natsume needed to hear, he threw a ball of fire to William, but it only reached his hand, that was waving good-bye. William yelled in pain.

Natsume smirked.

It was time to eat. All the school was in the dining room eating spaghetti, salad, and fried chicken. Laugh and the sound of cutlery was what you could hear in every table. Well, almost in every table. Natsume's table was unusually quiet.

"Natsume-kun, you should eat" said Permy, worry about Natsume. She wasn't in love with him anymore, but she still cared for him.

"Permy is right Natsume, you should eat, you aren't totally recovered." said Ruka, looking at his friend.

"I'm not hungry" said Natsume. There was no point in trying to make him eat.

"Do you think she would like you to starve?" said Hotaru. Natsume only looked at her, picked his fork and started eating. Everyone in the table looked at him. _Of course_, everyone thought, _only Mikan could make him reconsider things_.

And if as summoning her, Mikan entered to the dining room, changed into some black leggings, and a tight, white, v-neck shirt. She saw a bandage in William's hand when he waved at her, and she smiled. She walked to Natsume's table.

"You burned him" she said to Natsume, not as a question but as a statement.

"I did." he said, looking at her, looking at her beautiful eyes. Her smile grew wider, and then, she laughed.

God, how much Natsume missed her laugh. In fact, everyone missed it, but it was more special to him, her laugh was what could make brighter his days.

"I'm glad you did it, it would have- AHHH!" she screamed, shutting her eyes while her face showed pain. She put her hand in her neck, rubbing it. Natsume jumped from his seat and hold her.

"Mikan? Are you okay? What happened? Mikan?" he asked, worried for the sudden pain that Mikan felt.

"I'm okay, it's just a warning." she said, as she straightened up.

"A warning? What does that mean?" Ruka asked.

"It means that I shouldn't be talking to you," she said with a sad smile "I'm sorry" and she went to another table.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Natsume's POV.

I still can't believe she is here. Out of her hidden room. I love to see her. But I hate seeing her with that asshole William. I want to kill him so bad. Why did he kissed her? She's always been beautiful, I know, and now she is gorgeous, but I'm the only one who can kiss her. I'm the one she loves, and she told him that in front of all our class. And I love her, too, but I couldn't tell her. I was so happy she talked to me, and her laugh, oh her laugh, I missed it so much. I miss her so much. It has been a nightmare living without her around, always thinking about her eyed, her lips, her.

"What happened to her?" asked Ruka.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hotaru, with her always cold voice. "She has something in her neck that cause her some kind of pain every time she talk to us or show us affection. That must be part of the deal she and William were talking about earlier."

Everyone nodded, but I could only feel my anger rise thinking of how they make my Mikan suffer. They can't, they just can't do it. And why? Is his uncle really allowing it?

I look at her table, she looks like she is still having a little pain, but tries to hide it while talking with... who are they?

"They are the other trainers" said Koko, obviously he was reading my mind. "They are training the other grades."

"If they are more, why did William chose Mikan?" asked Permy.

"Because he likes her." said Hotaru, "And you all know it, even you, Natsume, that's why you have that back-off-of-my-girl look in your face." and that made everyone in the table laugh.

I saw Mikan looking at my table, and smiling, like she was glad we were having fun. Her phone rang and she answered it. In the moment she did, her face turned into a worry-serious look. She got up of the table and ran to the doors.

Mikan's POV

I can't believe that my mission is to fight THEM. I'm sure they'll be gone by the time I arrive, though. I'm just glad that my "students" don't have to fight the ones that I'm going to fight. They are deadly, and they are already death **(A/N: I'm going to add some things from the books I'm reading, currently I'm reading vampire academy). **I hope I get there soon, the strigoi suck the blood pretty fast.

Strigoi were non-dead vampires, the most deadly ones, they don't have mercy, and they ALWAYS kill. I've been trained for killing them since I was little. My grandfather didn't know that I went to a special training academy every night while he was asleep, and also non of my classmates or teacher knew I was still going to that academy every night. So I was still taking a type of mission: killing strigois. Also, William was the one who trained me, that's why we are kind of close.

I go to my bedroom and change into my fighting clothes: black , black jacket, black eggins and black Converse. I take my silver stake. I climb out of my window and go out of the academy.

Normal POV

Since Natsume saw Mikan leave yesterday no one has seen her. It was already the drill practice. Everyone filled the gym, already warming-up. Mikan wasn't with William, and Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were already worried. Also you could tell by William's look that he was worried too.

"Okay everyone, since Mikan hasn't arrived yet we'll start with-" A sudden BANG from the door interrupted him. It was Mikan. Covered in blood and dirt.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you William." She said, ignoring all the shocked and worried faces her classmates had.


End file.
